Father's Day
by Reeves3
Summary: Felix get's a surprise in the post. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: I realised Father's Day is approaching here in the UK so I thought why not write a WIR story to do with it? So I did.**

**I'm enjoying my holiday, took a break to write today, but it's still wonderfully sunny and as Vanellope would say 'broiling hot.'**

**FLUFF INBOUND!**

**Happy reading,**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Father's Day**

Emptying the can of cat food into the bowl Q-Bert gave a happy meow when his owner placed the tender pieces of meat covered in jelly in front of him. Putting the fork in the sink and after rinsing out the can Felix deposited it in the recycling bin before picking up the house phone. Punching in the numbers to his old home it rang a total of three times when a warm, kind southern voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi pa'."

Smiling Felix Senior cheerfully exclaimed. "Junior! How are you doing, boy?"

"I'm good, dad," said Felix with a chuckle. "Happy Father's Day."

"Oh thank you son," the elder replied.

"Tammy and I will be at yours around one to take you out for lunch. Is that okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. Where's that lovely wife of yours? Is she around?"

Felix glanced at the bedroom door which had opened to show Tamora towel drying her hair. Without saying anything she questioned her husband if it was Felix Senior. Nodding his head Felix put the phone on loudspeaker as Tamora sat down next to him throwing the wet towel over her shoulder.

"Happy Father's Day," she spoke, smiling. Growing up she had lived in an orphanage without a clue who her parents were and no one interested in her to adopt. She never thought she'd be able to call anyone 'father' until she married Felix. Shortly after the ceremony Felix Senior had come up to her and the first thing he had told her was to call him either dad, pa' or father. It certainly made the greatest day of her life all that more special.

"Thank you, darling, and how are you? Are you keeping Felix busy?"

Tamora and Felix shared a grin and she answered while gazing at him. "Of course I am. He's got the housecleaning to do this morning."

Felix gave a playful pout while Felix Senior laughed. "Don't let him charm his way out of it."

"Ah he knows flattery doesn't charge these batteries," said Tamora, cheekily. Felix clapped a hand on her knee before running his fingers up and down her thigh to the brim of the shorts she was wearing.

"So we'll see you later, dad?" Felix asked.

"Alright son, catch you both at one."

Saying a final goodbye from the pair of them Felix hung up the phone and slid it on the table in front of him. Leaning back Felix smiled at Tamora as she leaned across and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Has there been any post yet?" She questioned, curious. Felix pondered for a second.

"No, I don't think so. Are you expecting something?"

"Negatory," Tamora shrugged, nonchalant. "I was just curious. Now, come on, there's cleaning to do, soldier."

Knitting his eyebrows together Felix watched Tamora get up off the settee, suddenly departing from his side, to get a start on the polishing. While he wondered about Tamora's interest in the post his train of thoughts broke when Q-Bert hopped up on the space next to him and started to wash himself.

"I'll get the vacuum then," he said, aloud. Immediately Q-Bert leapt off the settee and raced across the room before fleeing through the cat flap leaving Felix staring after him in his wake.

As the morning drew on with all the cleaning nearly finished. The washing machine was whirring as it spun their wet soapy clothes around while the previous wash was hanging up on the line in the back garden to dry. Felix was in the hallway finishing off the vacuuming when he saw the postman stuffing the post through the letterbox. Sucking up the last few pieces of gravel that had been trodden into their home the vacuum was shut off prior to picking up the mail.

"Post is here," he called to let Tamora know in case she was expecting something. However after briefly checking the addresses on the front he saw the letters were for him. He entered the kitchen area where Tamora was busy doing the washing up.

"I'm sorry my love but there isn't anything for you."

Taking off her rubber gloves Tamora forgot about cleaning up the dirty breakfast cutlery for the meantime as she approached Felix.

"But have you got something?" She asked, interested and eager. Felix held up the items in his hands for a closer look.

"Yeah, there's my subscription to D.I.Y weekly and this."

A plain beige envelope with his name and address handwritten on the front and a stamp in the top right corner.

"Open it," she suggested, lightly drumming her fingers on the counter top as she watched him with ice blue apprehensive eyes.

Felix glanced at her.

"Tammy, this is your writing," he observed.

She sighed out of frustration and gave her husband a pointed stare.

"Would you just open it?" She pleaded, the tone of her voice requesting that he didn't ask any more

questions and just get on with it. Her nerves had been on edge since putting the damn letter through the post box. Why she had thought it was a good idea to tell him this way she wasn't sure but then it had seemed like a great idea however anxiety was now getting the best of her. If he didn't open it soon she was going to take it off him and do it herself.

Luckily for her though Felix didn't waste any more time. Wondering what Tamora had done he turned the envelope over and broke the seal. Pulling out the contents Felix was surprised and confused to see it was a card. On the cover was a picture of some shelves containing a saw, hammer and nails, a tape measure and a spanner but in the corner there was a small sign that read 'Daddy at work'.

His surprise and confusion clouded with an inking suspicion Felix quickly opened the card. His eyes barely had time to scan the words before tears sprung to his eyes. He quickly put his index finger and thumb to the corner of each eye to stop them watering. It was the massive grin on his face that gave away his happiness.

Tamora sat there gauging in his reaction with her own smile.

"What does it say, Felix?" She laughed, already knowing the answer.

Felix took his hand away and looked at her with the biggest beaming smile she had ever seen him make. He raised the card and read out in a shaky but proud voice.

"To Daddy, Happy Father's Day, love your future son or daughter due in January."

To confirm it even further on the left hand side of the card Tamora had taped the ultrasound she had done at the doctors a week ago. Right in the centre was a small bean shape easily visible against the black and white wavy lines.

"Oh, my Tammy Jean," he breathed, lovingly. Keeping a firm clutch on the card he made his way round the breakfast bar to her, wrapped her up in his arms and started peppering her face with butterfly kisses. Tamora kept on grinning, overjoyed that Felix was as happy about the news as she was, and showed him by cupping his rosy cheeks, bringing a halt to his signs of devotion, and brought their mouths together in a treasured kiss.

Closing their eyes the two of them couldn't help but smile against each other's lips when Felix brought a hand around and rested it on Tamora's stomach.

* * *

**D'awww, I did warn you about the fluff. :P  
**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Take care,**

**Reevess3.**


End file.
